


Things We Cannot Change

by AnnoraHenryston



Series: Loki's World of Mischief [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Childhood Memories, Cute Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Future Character Death, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: Past: Small Thor gets into a nightmare and runs to Loki for comfort in the middle of the night.Future: Loki's having moments that he can't tell what's real and what's fake, he ends up by Thor's chamber door.





	Things We Cannot Change

**Things We Cannot Change**

_“Loki?” Thor stumbled to Loki's chamber, pushed open the heavy wooden door and made his way in._

_Loki woke from the creek of the wooden door, rubbed his eye, spoke in his light voice: “What is't, brother? It's so late.”_

_Thor ran to his half-asleep brother and huged him using all his weight, leading Loki to be smashed back down to his soft bed._

_It was first a small yell coming from Loki's lips, then he gave Thor a push that did nothing but just made him held on tighter._

_“Thor, you're hurting me,” with a soft hiss, Loki had said._

_But Thor didn't move, he stayed hugging Loki with his strong arms. Then something odd came upon Loki's neck. It was a soft burn of water drops. It was the tears of Thor. Now Loki's fightened._

_Never since they were capable of walking had he seen Thor cry. He'd tricked Thor with his magic, but all he got back was the anger of Thor's or a big dive that lead him to get a bruise on his back. In memories of his own, Thor had never cried. But here he is, giving soft weeps of who-knows-what._

_Loki sighed and turned his whole body over, leading Thor to be at the bottom._

_“Thor, you come running to my room, disturbing my sleep and all you do is cry over something I have no clue about,” he held Thor in with both his hands down onto the bed, looking straight into those watery ocean blue eyes, they reminded Loki of those Aquamarines that's stored in his gemstone boxes._

_“Now, tell me, Thor.” Loki demanded._

_Thor pursed his lips, slided his eyes away from Loki's demanding look._

_“Thor!” Loki held Thor's eyes back to his._

_“I saw...or dreamed, I don't know!” Thor began to give small sobs, “It felt real! You died, in my arms but they were bigger and you looked older, like alot older. Loki...” Tears leaked out from those blue eyes._

_Loki laughed. Smiling down at Thor with his beautiful featured face brightly lit up, he closed down to Thor and wiped the tears away using his small, white thumb._

_“Shall I be gald that you're crying because you're mourning for me?”_  
_“Loki, I don't want to loose you.”_  
_“You'll have to do better than that, brother,” Loki says as he turned his back and landed next to Thor._

_The two of them laid like that for moments, looking up at the see through ceiling that Frigga had made just for Loki. Thor loved Loki's chamber, especially at night, it's the best place to look up into the sky. There were times when Thor would join Loki to watch those stars twinkle or a storm of stars showering by, Loki would fall asleep during their wait and Thor would watch Loki's sleep, so peaceful and calm, like an angel, Thor would say._

_“How was I like in your dream?” Loki asked._

_Thor truned his head towards Loki, scanning his perfectly scalped feature and compared to the elder one in is dream. With a faint of disappointment, he spoke: “I wish I could've seen more.”_

_Loki chuckled. “I guess it's very promising then. Lets hope you won't turn me down when we reach father's age.”_

_“You know I'll never say no to you. And,” Thor held onto Loki's cool hands, “no one's more handsome than you are anyways.”_

_That night Thor had slept in Loki's chamber, the next morning they woke from yells of maidens looking for their elder prince that's not in his chamber. Frigga laughed when Thor appeared asleep next to Loki, hanging on his brother like vines clenching upon the walls of Asgard._

_But who knew, that night was the last time they spent with each other side to side, peacefully._

_——————————————————————————————_

“Loki?” Thor was about to walk out from his chamber when he saw Loki standing there with his head down, fumbling with his long fingers.

Loki looked up to Thor, eyes of lost. He looked miserable and in pain.  
“Thor?” He questioned.

And that's when Thor realised what Loki's doing here in front of his chamber door. Loki's having moment to tell real or fiction. There were days, after coming back from his dreamland, Loki would stare out.

Deeply inside Thor, he smiled upon this doing of Loki's. His brother, handsome than ever brother, got scared in a dream and walked to the front of his chamber with bare feet, yet too arrogant to knock on the door. How adorable.

Though Thor knows he shouldn't show any understanding to why he actually is here, because his dear brother will walk away. So...

“Seems I'm not the only one up late then,” Thor put out a huge smile and grabbed Loki by the hand, “Join me for a drink, brother.”

Without another word Thor slammed the door behind him and Loki.


End file.
